wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Source:Dunwoody, Georgia Post-ACOS signing, 9 October 1996 - report by Erica Sadun
Dunwoody, Georgia Post-ACOS Signing - 9 October, 1996; report by Erica Sadun 29 October Signing at Perimeter Media Play, Dunwoody, GA. Upcoming News? he will be GoH at the BYU Convention: "Life, Universe & Everything" Tell us about the blight: Blight: you can not enter it from TAR because it is apart from NORMAL UNIVERSE and can not be touched. The Blight is not part of the normal universe. Have any Aes Sedai ever been refused admittance to any Ajah? No. (see below) What do members of the White Ajah actually do on a day-to-day basis? Think. Study philosphy. What are the actual requirements for being raised to the shawl? RAFO Who was the one who is no more? The innkeeper or the guy on the barrel? "an amused look" RAFO Is the innkeeper an ex-Aes Sedai? RAFO Once and for all end the ageless look thing. Is it obvious that it is tied to the oath rod? RAFO Who killed Asmodean? (Right. Like he'll tell us). Anyway ask if the clues to figure it out are all included up to TFOH. RAFO. All clues are included up to TFOH. Will Gawyn get a brain transplant? "evil look" (laugh) Was Else always Lanfear? No. Else did exist as a separate human but was played by Lanfear after Else was expelled. New dreadlords? Via TP? What are limits of TP? When did we see it used before? Access to the TP is a matter of wanting it and the dark one letting you. NOT black cords. In Prologue to EotW we saw TP to heal insanity. The OP can not be used to heal insanity. TP used at SG will fry you instantly. How dangerous and how ambitious is Faile? Exceedingly dangerous, not particularly ambitious. Perin is due his due as lord of the two rivers. She has been raised as a noble with noblesse oblige. Perrin has been pushed into lording and she doesn't like him ducking out of what she sees as his obligations. She doesn't understand why he doesn't understand this in his blood like she does in hers. Is "Ogier" from to sing Ogier? No. Its to sound like Ogre but not be exactly the same. Name of family in charleston. Ask what the deal is with Nyn being able to hold half the power as ten sisters with a sa'angreal but not being able to handle two pussy little BA by herself. Some people have shielding talents. Ask how it was that Moggy got to SG instantly...was it the DO using his twisty powers or was it a function of being all a dream? It was a dream. Moggy, by the way, used to be an investments counciler until the FTC got on her case. Ask about the three white black aes sedai in Liandrin's group when there should only be two. Joiya Byir (killed at Tear) Rianna Andormeran Falion Bhoda Complete surprise. Really? Mutter mutter. Have to check that out. And for fun ask whether Ogier can be friends of the dark "strange look" RAFO. Could a 2nd person have "needed" the bowl and found it? Maybe. Didn't think of it. Could they have "needed" the box enclosing the bowl? Probably not. They wouldn't be able to convince themselves to need it. What happens when two people balefire each other simultaneously? "disgusted look" A lot of confusion. Ask about the Blight. If it is not reflected in T'A'R, why does the GLotD have so much power over T'A'R, the Wheel and reincarnation? see above. Also, what was going on in Aelfland when Mat went round and round and round the same location? Were they travelling in time? not travelling in time. the physical laws of nature differ. Mentioning the DO here is bad luck. In Aelfland, it is *REALLY* bad.You can not go to Aelfland in TAR (similar to stedding). How do you get your ideas? I opened the closet one day and found three young women, diaphanously clad who had made themselves at home. They had hung up needle point embroidery and otherwise furnished the closet. I had a discipline stick available and beat them. Now, every day, they hand me a list of ten ideas. Have you been arrested for muse abuse? They refuse to testify. Tell us about those seafolk rituals during the wedding... How old are you? Over the age of consent. You're too young! Are the Aiel already a Remnant? "smile" RAFO. Why doesn't Egwene just "travel" her troops to Tar Valon? She needs the time to be in control. Otherwise she'd just be a puppet to others needs. When Birgitte says she remembers a tale of a female Warder after being bonded to Elayne, does she remember herself? RAFO You might also want to ask him about the sexual preferences of Galina, Bain and Chiad. :-) *chuckle* RAFO. This is similar to Greeb's question, but from a slightly different angle: How much stronger do you have to be to forcibly shield someone else who is already holding the OP? Is it different for men than for women, or for heterosexual shielding? If the answer is only a little stronger, then ask him how come Ny couldn't shield Elayne in aCoS, Chapter 21 (Swovan Night)? Also, how much weaker can you be and still be able to hold a shield on someone, Berowin excepted? He did not use a "real scale" for OP stuff. You just have to be stronger. Mostly handwaving. consider the kin. The woman who is very weak but has a real talent for shielding. "Are shocklances guns, or an energy discharge weapon?" energy discharge weapons. "Do you have a name for book 8 yet, if so what?" know if this has already been answered no. "Is channeling ability strictly, or partly geneticaly based?" partially. Worked it a bit with some friends but just left it mostly hanging. "Have we seen Osan'gar anywhere else since his first appearance?" (No doubt a RAFO) RAFO. "Can weaves be inverted in a way that prevents them being detected even while they are being woven, ie so you could draw and weave with Saidin, and noone would detect it, or can the weaves only be hidden after they have been tied off?" no answer. Stupid woman and "how do you get your ideas" question. Is Thom Elayne and Gawyn's real father? no. absolutely no. no question about it. no. no. no. Thom is exactly who he says he is. How many crescent moons are on Mat's funky new ring? you guess. Is Dashiva Osan'gar? RAFO Why doesn't somebody just BF the DO? the quantity necessary would destroy the world. What are those black threads on the male Forsaken? RAFO Can an Accepted be raised to AS and not choose an Ajah? What happens if they are raised ask for acceptance and are refused. This never happens. They are chosen in advance and vetted. What are the requirements for being raised from accepted to AS Ability to channel under extreme stress. How are the Ajah's funded? Too complex to answer. Join funding and contributions from ajahs to full tower. Is Moiraine's E&E network independent of the Blue or does it overlap. How do they report - i.e. does Moraine have someone who collects messages for her? all E&E networks overlap a little, but hers was pretty independent. Do all Darkfriends have the equivalent of the black threads seen in Tel'aran'rhiod attached to Ishy and Asmodean. (I have a theory that Fades may use these threads to travel on, you could ask about that) no. fades: travel where light and darkness meet. (handwaving). What age # was the age of legends. the age before the third age. The breaking of the world brought on the third age. The trolloc and hundred years wars were only punctuations in local history. Info re: Ajahs? In the illustrated guide will be information revealed about how they came about that affects the books not at all. Can you use the TP in the Stedding? ye....er...RAFO. You must be a stone cold fanatic to *want* to use the TP. Moggy is terrified of it. Avoids it. If TP were used on you, would there be negative effects wrt the DO? RAFO. of course, if you die, the answer is obvious. What is Fain? Mordeth + person. Mordeth is a human-made evil. The black wind gets along with Mordeth because of professional courtesy. Fain is anti-forsaken as well as anti-Rand. He has a lot of skills and abilities outside of channelling. He can not channel. Is this the "Another Power"? "laugh" I don't know. If you die, will Piers Anthony finish the series? No. No one will finish the series. The hard disks will be reformatted 4x in successions. RJ said specifically: • no channeling necessary to become dreadlord • TP independent of OP -- Erica http://linuxmafia.com/~pam/ACOS_signings.html or http://groups.google.com/group/rec.arts.sf.written.robert-jordan/msg/51e23b44396ba622 Category:Conversations with Robert Jordan Category:Reports from Fans